Mother of the Fog
|refid = |footer = Spawned with console commands }} Mother of the Fog (or Fog Mother, in-game name ghostly figure) is a Child of Atom who lives on the Island. She, thanks to her actions, became a mythical deity incorporated into the faith of the Children of Atom and is venerated at least as far south as the Commonwealth by 2287. Background A reclusive hermit, the Child of Atom who became known as the "Mother of the Fog" has been on the Island since at least before the Children of Atom were exiled from Far Harbor. She was probably one of the original Children to have set foot on the island. Also she was probably one of those that helped set up several shrines throughout the island.Scrawled noteNote from Atom's shrineThe Sacred ElementsMother icon Children of Atom shrinePump control To travel about the Island undetected, she began to use Stealth Boys and was able to scavenge from across the Island.A Safer Way After she became a recluse, and long enough for most of the Children to no longer believe that she was a fellow child of Atom, she led the pilgrimage of exiles from Far Harbor to the Nucleus.The Sole Survivor: "I found this icon. The Grand Zealot said you'd be interested in seeing it." Tektus: " " (DLC03CoA HighConfessorTektus.txt)The Sole Survivor: "What can you tell me about the Mother of the Fog?" Tektus: " " (DLC03CoA HighConfessorTektus.txt)The Sole Survivor: "How is it you came to this place?" Tektus: " " (DLC03CoA HighConfessorTektus.txt) By this time, she became a mythical figure and incorporated into their faith as some sort of spirit, a creature of the wilds, a divine messenger and one of the holiest visions of the cult.Theil: " / .|Neutral}} " The Sole Survivor: "A woman. She guided me to a small shrine. The Grand Zealot said she was called "the Mother of the Fog."" Theil: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotTheil.txt) She became described as a faceless figure, dressed in tatters and glowing, or rather, oozing fog.The Sole Survivor: "I spoke to Brother Devin. He's not giving up the fast. Says he's waiting for a messenger from Atom." Ware: " " The Sole Survivor: "She was more than that. She was a living shadow, oozing fog." Ware: " " (DLC03CoA ZealotWare.txt) However, a few members still believe that she is just a hermit.Brian Richter: " " The Sole Survivor: "I drank from the spring and a woman led me to this icon. Does this mean something?" Brian Richter: " " The Sole Survivor: "Is there something special about this thing?" Brian Richter: " " The Sole Survivor: "It was... otherwordly. The woman, she was like a living shadow, cloaked in mist." Brian Richter: " " The Sole Survivor: "So what exactly happened to me at the spring?" Brian Richter: " " The Sole Survivor: "So was the Mother real?"''Brian Richter: ''" " (DLC03CoA GrandZealotRichter.txt) She continues to watch over her fellow cultists from behind the veil of anonymity. She has observed High Confessor Martin come to question his purpose and leave the cult,A Vengeful Creature the Sole Survivor or Kasumi Nakano arrive on the Island,A Stranger Arrives and a group of Children being cornered in a ruin close to her camp at Haddock Cove.The Children Trapped Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Appearances The Mother of the Fog appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. References Category:Far Harbor Children of Atom characters ru:Призрачная фигура uk:Примарна фігура